Music creation and manipulation software has advanced a great deal in recent years—it has moved from the realm of the professional in a large scale music production studio to the realm of the average person with a personal computer.
It is apparent to the author however that whilst the capability of a full-fledged music production studio is now available to anyone with a computer, it is still only music professionals such as recording artists and DJ's that typically utilise this software. This seems to the case because whilst such capability is now available to the average person, it requires time and effort to learn it and skill, knowledge and talent in order to use it.
It is apparent to the author that providing an interactive music capability that requires a small amount of time and effort to learn and very little, knowledge or talent to use but produces professional results, is desirable. Such capability may bring music interaction into the realm of regular use by the average person.